


My Pride, You're Prejudice

by Danger_Zone24



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Broken Bones, F/M, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, M/M, Oh wow - I can think!, Third person (I think?), What a miricle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8622448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danger_Zone24/pseuds/Danger_Zone24
Summary: A James Bond story set back in the early ish 1800s.





	1. James

**Author's Note:**

> I've changed some aspects of the era to suit me. So yeah.

So there he was once again at a ball with what felt like everyone’s eyes on him. It wasn’t that he didn’t like balls, for he did like to dance. It was all the people who looked and stared at him every damn time he went to one, regardless of whether it was the first time they had seen him or not that he hated with a passion. He also didn’t like having to talk meaningless dribble with people; especially ladies who wanted him to marry one of their children. He couldn’t blame them for want of a better connection but it was tiresome and bothersome nonetheless, especially since no one had caught his eye yet. He really wished he could’ve gotten out of this but he did have to make an appearance and Alec would’ve dragged him along regardless of any excuses he made.

Trust Alec to be having a good time, he always did at these things. He hadn’t changed partners for most of the evening, ever since they both had been introduced to the lady in question, whose name he had already forgotten. He was sure Alec would remind him of it soon enough. He couldn’t remember anybody holding Alec’s attention for so long. He wondered what about this one had peaked Alec’s interest as he watched them twirl around the dance floor. After watching them for a few minutes his attention flicked back to the lady’s friend. He was sure he would’ve liked the confident young man if the little git hadn’t teased him. He was perfectly entitled to say that he **didn’t** like to dance or even **want** to dance with anyone. But he knew the other man somehow knew that he was lying. What else would’ve caused the young man to give him the verbal equivalent of poking his tongue out at him?

He didn’t know why this man with a strange name got under his skin and so quickly as well. He didn’t know if he wanted to actually dance with him, or to talk with him at length (because quite obliviously he was a man who had some intelligence stored away) or to go and hope that he never had to see or speak with him again. Alec would laugh at him for weeks when he found out why he was in such a foul mood.

Anyway who called their son Q? Trust him to remember the name of someone he had trouble deciding whether he wanted to forget or not. But, did he honestly want to forget him and never see the mischievous smile or the twinkle in the other man’s eyes again?

Sighing, he grabbed a fresh drink and went outside.


	2. Q

He watched Mr Bond leave the room before turning back to Eve, who was still dancing with that miserable man’s friend. He snorted into his drink, the poor unfortunate man to be born with such a scowl. It must be true what they say, that money can’t buy you happiness. Just look at Eve, she wasn’t the most fortunate of women and she was having a ball (excuse the pun). But to be honest Eve always had fun, which was one of the reasons why she was his closest friend. His only friend really, it wasn’t that he was anti-social or anything like that but he’d much rather spend his time designing and making things. Or playing his piano, which he did as often as he could if Eve hadn’t dragged him away to go on adventures or places. It also made gatherings more bearable if he could play instead of talk.

Mr Bond had a high and mighty attitude, and probably thought that the world owed him, but he was so easy and fun to tease. Maybe, though, he shouldn’t have teased him so much. It would be hard not too when and if he saw the older man again. He had no doubt he would, since Eve was getting on so well with his friend. He hoped to God that it worked out for them both, because it was nice to watch them both fall in love. Ah, what the hell, he thought. If he had to sit through another one of these balls or what have you without a piano, he may as well have some entertainment. Besides, with Mr Bond’s attitude, he really was asking for it.

Before he could muse more about the man Eve came over and dragged him into a more private corner of the room. Apparently Mr Bond’s friend had seen him leave and wanted to check up on him, and Eve wanted to tell Q all about Mr Trevelyan; who according to Eve was everything a young man ought to be. Handsome and conveniently rich, he pointed out. Eve swatted him, saying that he of all people should know that she didn’t care about that.

Settling back into his seat he contentedly watched Eve start to dance again when her partner came back inside to reclaim her. He was not surprised when Mr Bond didn’t return at all, not that he was keeping an eye out for him. Why would he do such a thing like that?

Smiling to himself, his eyes wandered the room again before they settled again on the couple dancing.


	3. James

Of all the ideas Alec could and had come up with, this one was probably the worst. He just had to hold a ball! The one they had just been to had been three weeks ago, and he wanted another one so soon? He really didn’t want to deal with this shite. He had tried to come up with some mysterious illness but Alec had called him out on it. Luckily for him though there was less people here then at the public ball so it would be quicker to do the rounds and easier to slip away.

But of all people to attend, the man he wanted to avoid for a little while longer was here. The younger man seemed content in teasing him mercilessly whenever he walked past him at the piano. He wished he could have just listened to him play without the smart remarks or the other people around. Maybe one day he would, or maybe not. The teasing was very annoying, much to the delight of the little git and also to Alec and Miss Moneypenny, who were taking a break from dancing close by. He finally remembered her name after Alec had talked about little else. He wouldn’t be surprised if they were married by the end of the month. It was defiantly time to slip away, before he did any more damage to his tongue from biting back remarks. Hell would freeze over before he would give them any more reactions.

Why in the world was this infuriating man so captivating and always on his mind ever since they were first introduced? And seriously, why did he go past that bloody piano so much, when he could have easily avoided it and that wretched, handsome, opinionated, strong willed, impressive, stunning, irritating, distracting young man.

Breathing in the cool spring air and walking through the gardens helped to calm him somewhat. He always liked spending time alone amongst the flowers, especially at night when he couldn’t sleep because of the nightmares or his over active brain. He made his way over to the paddock where his favourite horse was kept. Alec grumbled at him for keeping her so close to the house and garden but he honestly couldn’t care less. She listened when no one, including Alec at times, would.

But tonight even a comforting hug from the horse didn’t help diminish the rest of his mood. After giving her one last pat and the treat he kept in his pocket especially for her, he headed off to wander through the hedge maze with the hopes of getting lost for the rest of the night.


	4. Q

He hadn’t had this much fun at a ball, well, ever. Stopping to take a break from playing the piano, he wondered if he should follow Mr Bond outside or not. Since Eve was busy dancing again, he thought he might as well get some fresh air and see if the older man was up for another round of teasing. As he walked past the dance floor to go outside Eve’s partner gave him a wink and a grin over her shoulder. He chuckled as he slipped outside; Mr Trevelyan seemed happy that someone else was ruffling Mr Bond’s feathers as well. Eve had warned him that all this fun might blow up in his face after Mr Bond had fled the ballroom, even though she was amused at the whole debacle. It was a risk he was willing to take he decided, because what did he have to lose really?

Looking around the garden, he couldn’t see the other man anywhere. He squinted harder and wished the moon were bigger so that he could see better, his eyesight was terrible enough as it was. Remembering Mr Trevelyan saying something earlier in the evening about wanting to show Eve a maze sometime later on in the week, he worked his way past all the roses slowly, before he finally got to the entrance. Maybe he should’ve taken a lantern with him, he thought as he stepped through the archway, extending a hand out so he could run it through the bushes to guide him along.

If he thought about this logically, hopefully he would end up at the centre of the maze where he hoped Mr Bond would be. If not, it would still be good fun trying to get out again. He turned left then right immediately, then another right further along, before stopping to see if he could hear anyone else moving around. Hearing nothing but the wind carrying noise from the house, he moved on. A couple lefts, then a right turn into a dead end. Turning around he retraced his steps back to the second left before starting again.

Further along he started to feel the hair on the back of his neck start to prickle. Glancing behind him, he cast his eyes around trying to see if anyone was following him. He really wished he had turned back to get a lantern or brought one of his newest light carrying inventions with him. Maybe, though, it was just dark playing tricks on him, but the uneasy feeling grew the further he headed into the maze.


	5. James

He had fallen asleep on the bench in the middle of the maze. It wasn’t the most comfortable of places, but he had slept in worse spots before. Jolting awake sometime before dawn he decided to watch the sun rise as he rode his horse before going inside to beg for breakfast, knowing that it would be served later than usual since Alec wouldn’t be up till sometime in the late morning, if not early afternoon. He chuckled as he came up with a plan to wake him up, a payback for this whole ghastly ball and encouraging the git to tease him. He was getting into a bad habit of referring to Q as a git, but how else was he meant to refer to the teasing young man? He did have a separate list of names, but those weren’t applicable just yet and he didn’t want to linger on why he had that particular list in the first bloody place, since he was being stubbornly undecided about the man.

Just as he was about to head down the stairs that led to the kitchens, he was hurled backwards by Alec and dragged to the large room they both used as a study. He turned and looked questioningly at Alec when he noticed Miss Moneypenny sitting at Alec’s desk and staring out the window.

Quickly tearing open the envelope Alec shoved in his face, he glanced over the content as Alec told him one of the grooms found it in the garden. Sagging down into the chair by his own desk, he sighed; apparently Q had gotten himself kidnapped. Miss Moneypenny glared at him, arguing that there was no apparently, since it was a fact. He was angry that he hadn’t been informed before now. Getting up he started to pace the room, why hadn’t he heard anything whilst he was out in the maze himself. Alec pointed out that they themselves didn’t know until recently and that he shouldn’t blame himself for not noticing anything, all that mattered was what they were going to do about it.

He shook his head; there was no use Alec going as well since he was still recovering from the shoulder wound he had received from being in the militia. After a quick glance towards Miss Moneypenny, Alec told him to shove it up his arse; he was going with him to help, regardless of the injury.

Looking back down at the note, he gritted his teeth. He hoped Q was ok, wherever he was.


	6. Q

It had been several hours now since his captors had tied him to the chair and ripped the hessian bag from his head. He had talked their ears off from the get go, which earned him slaps in the beginning, then punches. Until one thug had had too much and swung particularly hard. If no one knew of his location, they would’ve after hearing the loud crack his jaw made when it broke. He could feel his face start to bruise and swell up from the impact. He would sure make a pretty picture, he thought, chuckling. Immediately he regrated moving his jaw as pain flooded through him. He really should have thought of a better plan then chatting the ears off his kidnappers. It had to be one of the worst ideas he ever had, Eve would agree when she found out. He hoped that she had noticed him gone by now and was mounting a rescue.

James would certainly be happy that he couldn’t tease him anymore. Well, for a while at least, it would be a couple of months before he could start moving his jaw properly again. He supposed it could be worse, the thugs could’ve hurt him a lot more, and in worse ways as well. According to the ring leader, he was only there as a ransom because James had lost a game of cards and owed a lot of money to the man who had hired them, a Mr Raoul Silva. He didn’t believe the likely hood of that, because even though James was a toffee nosed prick, he was an honourable person and would’ve paid up immediately, which he could’ve because he was so rich. Besides he remembered overhearing James and Mr Trevelyan talking about an upcoming game and how James had never lost a game yet. He should really play against him one day; he was quite good at counting cards.

Regardless, of who owed whom money it didn’t really explain why he was in the predicament he was. Honestly, why him of all people to be used for ransom.

The thugs were starting to get restless from lack of action and having to sit around for the better half of the day; the sun had just begun to set as he glanced out of the window. Maybe it would be best if he got a wriggle on and sus out an escape route. Which would’ve been easier if his captors hadn’t taken an age to fall asleep.

Not that he was really complaining (or could anyway with the state his jaw) as he finally managed to slip out of the rope binding him and legged it out of the room. He ran out of the building, stopping to look up at it before turning and colliding with what felt like a brick wall.

Striking blue eyes were the last thing he saw as pain and darkness over took him.


	7. James

All thoughts about having a quiet and complacent Q to look after all went out the window when they had stopped giving him alcohol after the first few days for the pain. He had been relieved that Q had only suffered the broken jaw, as he had feared the worst when they confronted Mr Silva, and he had started mouthing off about all the ghastly things that he had ordered his men to do to poor Q. Thankfully Alec had stopped him pounding the man to a pulp. He was glad when the police chucked the slimy bastard aboard one of the convict boats bound to the new colony, Australia. How on earth pompous arse had known that Q was his weakness he would never know. When he had mentioned that to Alec, he had thumped him over the head and told him to wake up as it was bloody obvious to everyone that the two liked each other.

After pushing Q back into bed for the hundredth time, he commented that he’d rather liked the easily drunk and more manageable Q. He got roasted with a fierce glare and a paragraph shoved in his face. Boy could Q write, and write dam fast too. Apparently he couldn’t understand why he had to still be in bed, bored out of his mind when the whole debacle had been over for weeks. He sighed, explaining again that the doctor had ordered bed rest until Alec and Miss Moneypenny’s wedding, which he should be glad that they didn’t postpone for a few more weeks. Q pouted as much as his face would let him. It was healing well, but still gave Q slight problems when he moved it. The doctor said it would be completely healed in a month, which according to Q couldn’t come quick enough.

He suggested another game of cards or chess, but Q just rolled his eyes and turned away. No matter how good he was, Q always won in the end, teasing him mercilessly through fast scribbled notes. Smiling softy, he reached out and ruffled Q’s soft messy hair. He enjoyed spending time looking after the stubborn git and getting to know him better, the teasing and grumpiness included. He had even painstakingly moved the piano up to Q’s new room for him, knowing that it would help keep him entertained, for a little while at least. But being cooped up for so long had really gotten to Q.

Racking his brains, he tried to come up with something to entertain the bored young man. Finally coming up with something, he chuckled as Q flailed around as he grabbed him up, bed sheets and all


	8. Q

Spending the day outside certainly did wonders for his mood. After he’d got over his embarrassment of being carried through the entire house to get everything they needed for the day, of course, because apparently James didn’t want to leave him by himself. James proceeded to make a nest out of the sheets that had been dragged out with them and dubbed it a bed of sorts, so technically he wasn’t disobeying the doctors’ orders. He helped arrange everything as much as James would allow him too. Secretly he was happy that James seemed to like looking after him and keeping him company. Since Eve was spending more and more time with Mr Trevelyan now (Alec, he corrected), he certainly would’ve gone insane being stuck by himself in bed all day long. Not that he would’ve stayed this long in bed but he must admit that leaning against James, and being with him, was surprisingly comfortable

At lunch Eve and Alec came out and joined them with a picnic lunch. He swatted Eve when she wouldn’t stop smirking at him, to no avail. He started trying to swat Alec when he caught him winking over the top of his head at James. James for his part pulled him closer, and told the other two to bugger off and leave him and his fiancé alone. It took a while after the two left for his brain to catch up and process what James had just said. Turning he quickly wrote a note demanding that James ask him properly. With a ring too, if he could be so kind.

James laughed, producing a simple ring on a chain from around his neck. Slipping it onto his finger James murmured something about not wanting to spend time with any other young git teasing him for the rest of his life. He didn’t care that his face hurt a little as he smiled and kissed James. Sighing happily, he leaned back into James again. Life couldn’t be any better.

Well, truth be told, it would get better once he got his voice back, was off bed rest, and married.


End file.
